Il castello delle illusioni
by missredlights
Summary: La padrona di casa una volta disse ad una sua amica che suo figlio andava preso attimo per attimo, ma io pensavo  che si trattasse solo di una scusa.  Sedeva alla scrivania e lo guardai solo per un attimo, prima di dirigermi verso il suo letto e comincia


Era una sera come tante, niente di diverso dal normale, niente di interessante, niente di nuovo nella mia vita squallida e priva di qualsiasi cosa che non fosse stata la monotonia. Mi trovavo in cucina, avevo appena finito di lavare i piatti e di sistemare le ultime cose. Quella sera a casa del padrone c'erano stati ospiti importanti e il cuoco ha dovuto dare il meglio di se ai fornelli, in modo tale da non sfigurare il padrone.

Già, il padrone. Quel ragazzo un poco strano, che stava sempre sulle sue, quel ragazzo dalla doppia personalità. Gentile con tutti tranne che con la servitù perché non erano del suo rango sociale. Noi eravamo esseri inferiori rispetto a loro, e loro si auto attribuivano il diritto di trattarci peggio degli animali, dato che il cagnolino della padrona veniva trattato meglio di noi.

Mi guardai in giro. La cucina brillava come uno specchio. Tanto olio di gomito e tanta buona pazienza. Avevo i muscoli indolenziti dal lavoro di un'intera giornata e il pensare che l'indomani mi sarei dovuta svegliare alle quattro del mattino era una vera agonia. Sistemai la sedia su cui mi ero seduta per un minuto. La cucina era un edificio molto grande, l'equivalente di quello che potrebbero essere due sale da ballo. Al centro stavano due isole, dove i cuochi e gli aiutanti cuochi mettevano le pietanze quasi pronte, mentre attaccate al muro, vi si trovava l'angolo cottura. In fondo alla stanza stavano la cella frigorifera e la cella, dove vi si mettevano tutti gli altri ingredienti che servivano a preparare le portate.

Sospirai accarezzando dolcemente la superficie del tavolo. Amavo toccare la superficie di ogni cosa, come fanno i ciechi per imprimersi la forma dell'oggetto nella mente, ma a differenza loro io avevo il dono della vista. M'insegnò a fare così mia nonna. Mia nonna lavorava qui come domestica, ma col passare del tempo la vista la abbandonò e lei divenne un peso per tutti. Io ero i suoi occhi, io ero i suoi passi e lei vedeva il mondo attraverso i miei occhi. M'insegnò lei a far così.

Mi aveva lasciato come ricordo un diario, che scriveva quando ancora la vista era buona. Lì aveva raccontato tutta la sua vita e tutte le sensazioni e i sentimenti che provò nel corso del tempo. Uno dei miei passi preferiti era proprio questo:

"_Guarda con gli occhi della mente, non guardare con i tuoi occhi, perché potresti guardare ma non vedere ciò che ti circonda. Fidati delle tue sensazioni, fidati del tatto, immagina nella mente l'oggetto che tocchi e cerca di costruirlo nella mente come se lo stessi vedendo. _

_Non fermarti alle apparenze, ma vai oltre, guarda nei minimi particolari tutto il mondo che ti circonda e se non ne sei sicura, chiudi gli occhi e toccalo per capire e comprendere quei dettagli che ti sono sfuggiti guardando con gli occhi…"_

Uscii fuori dalla cucina facendo il minimo rumore. Chiusi la porta e cominciai a camminare per il corridoio buio. Il silenzio regnava sovrano per tutto il castello, ogni cosa e ogni persona era andata con Morfeo nel pianeta dei sogni, un pianeta che stava aspettando anche me. La luna nel cielo brillava, non vi erano stelle e ogni cosa era avvolta dall'oscurità. Non avevo paura del buio e nemmeno dei rumori strani che ogni tanto si sentivano nel castello. Molti ne avevano paura, ma io pensavo che fosse la paura del buio ad alimentare il terrore in loro. I miei passi rimbombavano nel buio, tanto che fui costretta a levarmi le scarpe e accelerare il passo. Arrivai alla porta della mia stanza e abbassai piano il pomello. Vi scivolai dentro e chiusi la porta. Mi avvicinai al mio letto e mi stesi per quelle poche ore che mi erano concesse di dormire. Appoggiai la testa sul cuscino e vi sentii qualcosa di ruvido. Toccai con la mano e vi vidi un foglio di carta che presi fra le mani.

Chi poteva mettermi una lettera sul cuscino e soprattutto a quest'ora della notte? Ero troppo stanca per pensarci e prima che potessi fare qualcosa mi addormentai con la lettera fra le mani.

_Correvo per il bosco, uno strano presentimento mi attanagliava lo stomaco, come se qualcuno o qualcosa mi stesse aspettando. Le spine e i rovi graffiavano le mie gambe, lasciando dei piccoli graffi che avrei dovuto disinfettare. Rumori strani erano l'unica cosa che si sentivano in quel momento._

_Avevo paura, quella paura che nasceva dal sospetto e dallo sconosciuto. Perché mi stavano seguendo? Perché proprio me? Non sapevo dove stavo andando, le mie gambe correvano come se avessero avuto vita propria e sapessero dove andare senza che io glielo dicessi._

_Arrivai davanti a un lago e mi bloccai, come se i miei piedi fossero stati inchiodati al suolo. Davanti a me si stagliava il lago, così bello e nello stesso tempo così minaccioso. Le sue acque erano nere, e davano un senso d'inquietudine, come se all'improvviso potessero prenderti e portarti nei fondali più bui._

_Ogni cosa era illuminata dalla debole luce della luna. Tutto aveva un qualcosa d'irreale, come se non esistesse veramente o era troppo strano per poter essere vero. Al centro del lago vi si trovava qualcuno, che si girò verso di me, non appena arrivai. Non riuscii a vedere bene il suo volto, era come se una nebbia ne coprisse i contorni._

" _Chi sei? Che cosa sta succedendo?"_

_Non rispose, ma mi tese la mano…_

_Tutto cominciò a vorticare e mi ritrovai in una stanza._

Mi svegliai di soprassalto, ricoperta di sudore. Stringevo fra le mani la lettera, che in quel momento era un poco stropicciata. Non mi era mai capitato di fare sogni così strani, e di solito, anzi, spesso, non mi ricordavo per nulla i miei sogni. Guardai fuori dalla finestra. Ancora era buio, saranno state le tre del mattino, fuori ancora tutto dormiva, come del resto nella mia stanza, che dividevo con altre cinque domestiche. Non avevo la forza di fare niente, nemmeno di leggere la lettera che avevo ricevuto ieri notte. Mi alzai dal letto cercando di non fare rumore e misi la lettera dentro il diario segreto della nonna. Presi il diario e lo misi sotto il materasso. Nessuno doveva sapere dell'esistenza di questo diario, nessuno doveva leggerlo a parte me. Andai a farmi una doccia e poi mi preparai.

Mi ero appena messa la cuffietta, quando anche le altre si svegliarono.

" Nigelle ma è mai possibile che riesca a svegliarti prima di noi? Come fai?"

" Pervinca dai su, lo sai benissimo che dobbiamo svegliarci presto se no poi la padrona comincia a lamentarsi. Forza dormiglione alzatevi."

Scossi e levai le coperte e Pervinca, Margherita, Viola, Serenella e Iris. Si lamentarono e io scossi la testa divertita. Lavoravamo tutto il giorno per conto del Lord di Yorkshire e della sua famiglia, composta dalla moglie, dal figlio e dalla sorella del Lord con la famiglia annessa. Non dimenticando che molte volte venivano anche altri parenti e amici a far loro visita, con la conseguenza che lavoravamo tutto il giorno, non avendo nemmeno il tempo di respirare. Amici, parenti, persone importanti arrivavano ogni giorno. Nessuno si accorgeva della nostra presenza se non per rimproverarci se qualcosa non andava nel verso giusto.

Uscimmo dalla stanza dopo averla sistemata e dopo esserci vestite e ci dividemmo quando fummo in corridoio.

Ognuna di noi aveva un compito ben preciso da svolgere. Chi doveva pulire, chi doveva lavare, chi doveva sistemare le varie stanze del castello. Non eravamo i soli domestici del castello. C'erano anche altre persone, uomini per la verità. In totale eravamo dieci domestici, cinque ragazze e cinque ragazzi. Andai verso le stanze da letto e bussai. Una voce di donna mi rispose concedendomi il permesso di entrare dentro la camera.

" Eccomi padrona, sono venuta a sistemare le vostre stanze e le stanze degli ospiti."

" Fai un lavoro come si deve Nigelle. Non voglio vergognarmi davanti i nostri ospiti. Sai bene che cosa ti spetta se non farai un lavoro perfetto."

" Sì, signora. Non la deluderò."

" Adesso vado a vedere se gli altri servi stanno facendo il loro dovere. Dopo la mia stanza sai che dovrai fare la stanza del Lord, mio marito, di mio figlio, degli altri membri della famiglia e degli ospiti. Voglio che tutto sia pronto prima che sia servito il pranzo."

Uscii dalla stanza senza nemmeno degnarmi di uno sguardo. Quando sentii la porta alle mie spalle chiudersi, sospirai e cominciai a mettermi al lavoro. La stanza della padrona era una bella stanza, dai colori caldi e luminosi, come se un raggio di sole avesse soggiornato in quella stanza. Poteva sembrare strano che proprio la padrona ci dormisse, lei che era sempre così altezzosa e arrogante con noi, così piena di se e orgogliosa all'inverosimile. Il letto stava al centro della stanza, a lato stava un mobiletto, mentre dall'altra parte un armadio prendeva tutto lo spazio. Di fronte al letto stava una scrivania con uno specchio, piena di cosmetici, era l'angolo trucco della padrona. Osservai tutto, imprimendomi nella mente come gli oggetti erano posti.

Andai verso il letto e cominciai a rifarlo. Le lenzuola erano di seta, così leggere che sembravano acqua fra le dita. Erano di un bel rosso bordeaux. Pulii i mobili e gli oggetti. Non pensavo ad altro, se non a far bene il mio lavoro in quel momento. Una volta mi azzardai a cantare una canzone mentre pulivo la stanza della sorella del Lord e vidi le pene dell'inferno. Mi accusò di essere negligente, di non far il mio lavoro come si deve ma di pensare solamente a canticchiare delle stupidissime canzoncine popolari. Fu uno dei giorni più brutti della mia vita. Mi lasciarono senza cibo per un giorno intero e se avessi protestato, avrebbero allungato la punizione. I domestici non possono permettersi di fare niente, tranne il lavoro per il quale erano pagati.

Non mi azzardai nemmeno ad aprire il portagioie della padrona e il suo diario, anche se metterli così, il bella vista, suscitava in me la curiosità.

Uscii dalla stanza ed andai nella stanza accanto, la stanza del padrone. Bussai, e quando non ricevetti risposta, entrai. La stanza del Lord era completamente l'opposto della stanza della padrona. I colori scuri regnavano sovrani in quella stanza, era una stanza che metteva quasi agitazione, tanto da far gelare il sangue nelle vene. Il letto, come nella stanza della padrona, stava al centro della stanza. Gli unici mobili che vi si potevano scorgere erano una libreria personale, con una scrivania e un armadio.

La libreria del Lord era molto vasta, con molti libri di autori diversi provenienti da tutto il mondo. Mi piaceva leggere, ma non avevo mai il tempo di farlo. Guai a leggere, i domestici non possono farlo, non è prescritto nelle loro mansioni. Tutti quegli autori esposti così in bella vista avevano un effetto devastante in me. Volevo prendere un libro qualsiasi e leggerlo tutto con avidità. Pulivo tutto, toccando gli oggetti e imprimendomi la loro forma, come se le mie dita riuscissero a sentire gli oggetti, anche se non li toccavano. Mentre pulivo la scrivania del Lord, vi vidi un foglio con una frase scritta:

" _In amore un silenzio vale più di un discorso…"_

Sorrisi toccando la pergamena sulla quale era scritta la frase. Quel contatto ruvido mi fece chiudere gli occhi ed assaporare, con gli occhi della mente, ogni piccolo lembo di carta. Riaprii gli occhi e mi guardai intorno, la stanza era pulita. Dovevo pulire le altre stanze.

Iniziai da quelle della sorella del Lord e della sua famiglia. Quelle camere erano anonime, tutte uguali fra loro, senza nessun segno riconoscibile, se non fosse stato per gli oggetti sparsi qua e la che facevano capire quale membro della famiglia vi alloggiava. Le pulii subito, non volevo incontrare nessuno di quella famiglia, soprattutto la sorella, che mi aveva preso di mira da quell'ultima volta. Le stanze degli ospiti erano anche esse semplici, e dovevano ospitare, in brevi soggiorni, familiari o amici della famiglia del Lord. Io la definivo una famiglia un po' troppo allargata, dove c'erano troppe persone che cercavano di scavalcare gli altri per avere sempre più potere.

Tutte le stanze erano pulite, tutte, tranne quella del figlio del Lord. Non avevo molta voglia di pulirla, quel ragazzo aveva qualcosa di strano e mi sentivo in soggezione in sua presenza. Ero in costante soggezione con quella famiglia. Mi avvicinai piano piano e nel corridoio incontrai Gabriele, il giardiniere di casa che mi sorrise.

" Ho pulito tutte le stanze, manca solo quella del figlio del Lord."

" Va bene Nigelle. Sbrigati che fra poco sarà ora di pranzo e non vorrei sentire la melodiosa voce della padrona di casa osannarci per il lavoro non ancora finito."

Risi alla sua battuta e andai avanti, fermandomi solamente quando fui arrivata davanti alla porta della stanza che dovevo pulire. Bussai piano. Non ricevetti risposta e aprii la porta. Vi trovai dentro il signorino e m'inchinai. Lo guardai, ma lui non mi degnò di un solo sguardo, troppo preso dalla lettera che stava leggendo. La sua stanza lo rispecchiava in pieno. Non riuscivo a capire il colore delle pareti, era un colore a me sconosciuto, come il suo carattere. La padrona di casa una volta disse ad una sua amica che suo figlio andava preso attimo per attimo, ma io pensavo che si trattasse solo di una scusa.

Sedeva alla scrivania e lo guardai solo per un attimo, prima di dirigermi verso il suo letto e cominciare a sistemarlo. Il mobilio comprendeva una scrivania, alla quale era seduto il signorino, un armadio e una libreria. Anche lui, come il padre, amava la lettura. Sorrisi guardando la moltitudine di libri che vi erano nella stanza. Li pulii uno per uno e passai all'armadio. Pulii tutto, tranne la scrivania. Mi avvicinai a lui.

" Mi scusi se la disturbo, ma dovrei pulire anche la scrivania."

Non mi rispose e non mi degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo. Le mie mani stringevano lo scopino che usavo per pulire. Non mi piaceva stare in sua compagnia, soprattutto se lui si comportava in questo modo, come se gli altri non esistessero, perché non possedevano un rango. Non mi azzardavo nemmeno a toccargli una spalla, per paura di una reazione non troppo gradita nei miei confronti. All'improvviso si alzò e lo guardai un attimo negli occhi. Lui aveva una cosa bellissima, il colore dei suoi occhi. I suoi occhi erano neri, come le notti senza luna, neri come le piume dei corvi in volo. Fu un attimo e poi distolse lo sguardo, prendendo la lettera e il libro ed uscendo dalla stanza.

Non una parola, non un cenno che si fosse accorto della mia presenza, niente, se non quel breve contatto visivo. Pulii la scrivania e vi trovai un libro di Shakespeare aperto in una pagina ben precisa, dove vi si poteva leggere questa poesia:

"_Fai pure del tuo peggio per sottrarti a me,  
>ma per tutta la vita mi apparterrai:<br>vita che non durerà più a lungo del tuo amore,  
>perché essa completamente da quell'amore dipende.<br>Non devo perciò temere il massimo dei mali,  
>dal momento che il minimo di essi mi può causare la fine;<br>esiste per me un più felice stato  
>di questo continuo dipendere dai tuoi umori!<br>Tu non puoi torturarmi con la tua incostanza,  
>ne va della mia vita col tuo disdegno.<br>Oh, quale titolo alla felicità posseggo:  
>pago di avere il tuo affetto, contento di dover morire!<br>C'è cosa tanto bella che non tema macchia?  
>Tu potresti ingannarmi e io non saperlo."<em>

Accarezzai la pagina e poi, come se mi fossi risvegliata da un torpore, uscii dalla stanza, appena in tempo per vedere Pervinca e Iris venire nella mia direzione.

" Presto! Sono arrivati gli ospiti. A quanto abbiamo capito sono amici di famiglia."

Insieme a loro andai all'ingresso dove trovai già Serenella e Viola, insieme a Gabriele, il giardiniere di famiglia, Raffaele e Michelangelo che si occupavano di aggiustare ogni cosa del castello, Daniele, l'aiutante cuoco, e infine Uriel, il maggiordomo di famiglia, che aprì la porta agli ospiti.

Vi entrarono sei persone, due adulti, i genitori e quattro figli. I figli più grandi potevano avere qualche anno più di me, forse la stessa età del signorino e dei cinque domestici. La più piccola dei domestici ero io con i miei ben diciannove anni, mentre tutti gli altri avevano dai venti anni in su. La padrona di casa si avvicinò alla signora, mentre il Lord, al signore.

" Che piacere rivederti Juliette. Stai benissimo come sempre. E guarda come sono diventati grandi i tuoi quattro figlioli."

" Anche tu Giselle stai benissimo, ti trovo bene. Si, sono diventati grandi e noi pure, il tempo passa per tutti."

" John, vecchio mio, come vanno le battute di caccia. Porti a cacciare i tuoi tre ragazzi?"

" Jack le battute di caccia vanno a meraviglia. Non abbiamo mai avuto una stagione così proficua come quest'anno. Perché non venite tu e il tuo ragazzo con noi qualche volta?"

" Non sarebbe una cattiva idea, anzi. Ma non stiamo qui a parlare. Venite, dovreste essere stanchi. Date le vostre valige ai domestici, ci penseranno loro a metterle nelle stanze che vi abbiamo preparato."

Il padrone di casa fece cenno a Michelangelo e a Raffaele di prendere le valige, i quali obbedirono agli ordini. Stavo per andare, quando mi accorsi di sfuggita che uno dei figli degli ospiti, il maggiore, mi guardava insistentemente. Mi inchinai davanti a tutti loro e mi congedai, cominciando a preparare subito la tavola insieme alle altre. Il pranzo sarebbe stato servito a breve e dovevamo sbrigarci. Nessuna di noi parlava, pensavamo solamente a fare il nostro lavoro. Ci mettemmo in disparte, e quando entrarono i padroni di casa, con la famiglia e gli ospiti, tutte noi ci inchinammo ed uscimmo dalla stanza, pronte ad andare a prendere il pranzo che sicuramente era pronto in cucina. Trovammo il cuoco che stava gridando ordini ai suoi apprendisti, incitandoli a velocizzare il lavoro, perché "il pranzo non si preparava da solo o con uno schiocco di dita" furono le parole del cuoco.

Daniele si intravedeva appena fra i fumi della cucina ed era disperato. Aveva le guance ricoperte di fumo e tutte noi cercammo di non ridere. Dopo circa dieci minuti sentimmo il campanello e vedemmo entrare in cucina Uriel.

" Vino chardonnay. Sono pronti per mangiare."

Portammo le pietanze a tavola e servimmo tutti quanti, mentre Uriel riempiva con maestria i bicchieri di vino. Alzai gli occhi e vidi ancora una volta quel ragazzo guardarmi attentamente. Distolsi immediatamente lo sguardo e guardai le mie mani che stringevano il merletto della divisa che dovevo indossare ogni giorno. La padrona di casa conversava amabilmente con l'ospite.

" Dimmi Juliette, la tua Luna è diventata una bella ragazza. Adesso è in età da marito?"

" Si Giselle, siamo anche qui per questo, no?"

Tutti si fermarono a guardare la donna che si chiamava Juliette e anche noi la guardammo. Lei bevve un sorso di vino e si pulii la bocca. Guardò tutti con un sorriso radioso. Guardai la ragazza, Luna, diventata rossa. Era una bella ragazza, con i boccoli biondi come le spighe di grano e gli occhi blu cobalto come le profondità marine, un blu in cui potevi perderti.

Mi sentii a disagio. In confronto a lei non ero nulla. Come potevano competere i miei capelli castano-ramato coi suoi boccoli biondi? Come potevano competere i miei occhi verde bottiglia con le sue profondità marine? Era una guerra persa in partenza, ero una ragazza comune e lei era come un angelo sceso in terra ad ammaliare tutto e tutti. Scossi leggermente la testa ed andai con le altre a prendere il secondo.

La conversazione fra i padroni di casa e gli ospiti continuò in maniera allegra, parlando di tutto e di niente. Cose frivole, come " Quale vestito hai comprato? Ma hai visto il vestito della dama del Duca? Hai visto la moda del momento che cosa prevede?", oppure cose del tipo " Il Duca ha fatto un affare facendo sposare sua figlia con quel ricco principe del regno vicino. In questo modo si è assicurato per tutta la vita. E la caccia al falcone? Non abbiamo mai avuto una stagione così proficua."

Guardai fuori dalla finestra. Fuori c'era un bel tempo. Guardai Uriel e con un solo sguardo ci capimmo al volo e cercai di trattenere un sorriso. La gente di questo rango era così frivola. Pensavano solamente all'apparenza, a come essere agli occhi della gente, non curandosi di come fossero realmente. Venne servito il dolce che tutti mangiarono. I ragazzi più piccoli degli ospiti fecero un poco di storie, ma alla fine mangiarono il dolce, che a mio parere era una cosa buonissima. Potevano avere si e no quattordici e quindici anni, mentre gli altri due, la ragazza e il ragazzo si e no l'età del padrone di casa, circa ventuno anni. Si assomigliavano parecchio e pensai che fossero gemelli.

Si alzarono e ci inchinammo. Uscirono tutti dalla sala per andare nella stanza attigua. Sparecchiammo e poi cominciai a lavare i piatti. Dovevamo sistemare ogni cosa, tutto doveva brillare come uno specchio.

" Nigelle, hai visto come ti guardava il nuovo arrivato? Non ti scollava gli occhi di dosso."

" Viola sinceramente non mi interessa che quel damerino mi abbia guardato in quel modo. Sarà anche un bel ragazzo, ma non lo so, ma mi ha dato l'impressione che abbia la puzza sotto il naso, un po' come il signorino."

" Beh, quello non lo batte nessuno. Però se hai notato bene, oggi parlava senza crearsi problemi con il ragazzo."

" Ci credo Pervinca! Sono dello stesso rango. A quanto pare lui parla solo con quelli del suo rango e basta. Gli altri non esistono."

Finimmo di pulire e ci riposammo per qualche minuto, mentre tutti gli altri erano fuori a chiacchierare in terrazza. Chissà che cosa ci facevano lì quelle persone. Matrimonio combinato? A giudicare da quello che aveva detto la signora sembrava proprio di si. Chissà che cosa ne pensava il signorino.

Daniele entrò in cucina e si sedette con noi.

" François mi sa che non è tanto contento di questa cosa."

" Quale cosa? E poi chi è François?"

" Nigelle, sveglia! François è il signorino e forse hanno intenzione di farlo sposare con quell'angelo sceso in terra."

" Buon per lui."

Entrò Uriel e guardò tutte noi.

" Le signore fuori chiedono un tea delle cinque con i biscotti. Non ce la faccio più."

" Va bene Uriel adesso te lo prepariamo."

Margherita si alzò e mise l'acqua sul fuoco per il tea, mentre tutte noi cominciavano a preparare i biscotti da portare in tempo. Biscotti al burro, semplici e ottimi, anche perché piacevano a tutti. Ad un certo punto smisi di lavorare.

" Devo andare. Torno fra poco."

" Va bene, ma sbrigati."

Mi lavai le mani e uscii per immettermi nel corridoio. Non vi trovai nessuno e la cosa non poteva che rinfrancarmi. Svoltai l'angolo e mi vidi venire incontro il signorino con quel ragazzo. I loro occhi erano puntati su di me. Feci un inchino e mi misi di lato per farli passare. Erano sempre un rango superiore al mio e non avevo certo intenzione di prendermi a forza un diritto che non avevo. Non alzai il volto finché non vidi che si erano allontanati. Solo allora ricominciai a camminare e dirigermi verso il bagno. Aprii la porta e vi entrai. Chiusi a chiave e mi guardai allo specchio. Avevo il viso stravolto. I loro sguardi non mi erano piaciuti minimamente, e odiavo il fatto che mi guardassero.

Perché dovevano guardarmi? Ero una comunissima serva che non aveva niente di speciale. Non ero bella, non avevo dote. I loro occhi era come se mi avessero scrutato fin dentro l'anima, uno sguardo tanto potente da lasciare il segno, come se fossi stata nuda davanti a loro e avessero visto tutta me stessa, compresa la mia essenza, la mia anima.

Andai in bagno e mi sciacquai il viso. Dovevo assumere un atteggiamento normale, dovevo tornare come prima che loro mi guardassero. Mi asciugai il viso e cercai di sistemarmi i capelli nella crocchia che li conteneva. Non potevo tenerli sciolti. Uscii e tornai in cucina. I biscotti erano già stati preparati e messi nel forno. Iris cominciò a prendere i tarocchi e cominciò a farli a tutte noi.

" Margherita le carte ti dicono che dovrai stare attenta a un uomo dai capelli neri come la notte che cercherà di ucciderti, i motivi non li so."

" Iris per favore, sai che sono molto suggestionabile in queste cose. Non farmi spaventare."

" Altre che vogliono fatti i tarocchi?"

" Io, dai voglio proprio vedere che cosa mi uscirà fuori."

" Viola per te invece ti aspetta un futuro pieno di felicità. Incontrerai l'uomo dei tuoi sogni."

" Ma non è giusto! Perché lei un bel futuro e io un futuro di morte?"

" Non decido io Margherita, lo sai."

" Ragazze, invece di fare questi tarocchi, datemi una mano a prendere i biscotti prima che si brucino."

Tirammo i biscotti fuori dal forno e un odorino si espanse per tutta la cucina. Il tea era pronto e anche i biscotti. Mettemmo tutto in un vassoio ed uscimmo io e Pervinca a portare il tea alle signore.

" Mi sembra davvero un'ottima idea, spero solo che lui la sappia accettare. E' così per i fatti suoi che certe volte non lo capisco."

" Tranquilla Giselle. Non sembrava nemmeno dispiaciuto della cosa, di cosa dovresti preoccuparti?"

Mi fermai per farmi vedere e loro smisero di parlare.

" Le signore avevano chiesto il tea."

Pervinca versava il tea mentre io mettevo i biscotti nei piattini che mettevo accanto alle tazze. Facemmo un inchino e stavamo per andare, quando la sorella del Lord mi parlò.

" Nigelle vedi di non battere la fiacca e spero che questi biscotti non li abbia preparati tu. Non vorrei morire avvelenata."

Mi morsi la lingua e la guardai.

" Le assicuro che non sono avvelenati. Non avrei nessun motivo per farlo."

Mi morsi la lingua, mi inchinai e andai via con Pervinca.

" Non mi dire che è ancora arrabbiata con te per quella volta."

" A quanto pare."

Tornammo dalle altre che trovammo con le mani a mollo mentre lavavano gli attrezzi da cucina usati per fare i biscotti e il tea.

" Noi andiamo a lavare le lenzuola."

Andai a prendere le lenzuola da lavare e andai nella stanza addetta a lavare la biancheria. Ero sola in quella stanza, Pervinca mi avrebbe raggiunto dopo. Odiavo la sorella del Lord, mi trattava male senza un motivo apparente, come se la cosa le procurasse una gioia infinita. Ringraziavo il cielo che aveva avuto solo due bambini. E ringraziavo il cielo che non dovevo badarci io. Pervinca entrò nella stanza e chiuse la porta.

" Non indovinerai mai come si chiama quel ragazzo."

" Quale dei tre?"

" Il maggiore."

" E' strano o comune?"

" Strano, anzi stranissimo. Non ho mai sentito un nome del genere."

" Spiegami come dovrei indovinarlo allora."

" O, antipatica. Si chiama Aster."

" Che nome è Aster?"

" Che ne so, però è molto bello, devi ammetterlo."

" Non è malaccio ma non è il mio tipo."

Continuammo a lavare e a scherzare. Fuori stava già imbrunendo, quando stendemmo la biancheria per farla asciugare. Uriel mi sorrise e mi accarezzò una guancia e io lo guardai meravigliata e scoppiai a ridere.

" Stai attenta."

" Perché mi dici questo? Da chi dovrei guardarmi?"

" Tu stai attenta."

Se ne andò mentre noi preparavamo la tavola e portavamo la cena in tavola. Avevo voglia di stendermi a letto e di non pensare a niente. Perché il tempo sembrava rallentare quando bramavi qualcosa, nel mio caso, il letto? In più sembravano non voler finire e la cosa non andava bene, almeno per me.

Guardai il pendolo che annunciava che erano le dieci e quando cominciarono i rintocchi li vidi alzarsi da tavola. Dentro di me ringraziai e quando vidi andarli via sparecchiai e andai a lavare i piatti. Sistemammo tutto e andai nel corridoio che portava alla mia stanza. Non c'era nessuno. Le altre sarebbero state al loro servizio e io potei andare a letto. Aprii la porta e vi entrai dentro. Tutto era in ordine, niente di strano o fuori posto. Mi avvicinai alla finestra e sciolsi la crocchia, lasciando liberi i miei capelli.

Mi sciacquai il viso e mi sistemai per andare a letto. Mi stesi e appoggiai la testa sul cuscino, quando sentii di nuovo qualcosa di ruvido. La presi in mano e vidi che era un'altra lettera.

Chi si stava divertendo a scrivermi lettere? E soprattutto perché? Mi alzai dal letto e presi da sotto il materasso il diario della nonna, dove c'era anche l'altra lettera che non avevo letto. Vi misi dentro anche l'altra lettera e misi il tutto di nuovo sotto il materasso.

L'indomani avrei visto di cosa si trattava. Per ora avevo solo voglia di stare fra le braccia di Morfeo e riuscire a dormire almeno per un poco.

Sentii indistintamente la porta aprirsi, era come se i miei sensi si fossero intorpiditi e pensai che la cosa fosse causata dal sonno. Non mi curai di controllare e Morfeo mi prese con se.


End file.
